corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilus
Nihilus was a Lieutenant created by The Original Archmage and is one of the antagonists of the Corruption Chaos universe along with his counterpart, Facade. Temp Canon-The Void Mage Nihilus was formed from pure Void energies. He was created by The Original Archmage to counter the magical knowledge and prowess of Shadow and Aegis. He leventually learnt to control the energies poured into him by his creator and now has a vast repertoire of Void-based spells that most mages would never have dreamed could be used. The Original Archmage then bound Nihilus to him using his Seal and he became the second Lieutenant of the Void. Temp Canon-Machinations In the time where the Archmages were creating the Council of Demons, Nothing was plotting a perfect time to strike. Nihilus was informed of the plan by The Original Archmage after he had finished communing with his charge. Now, all they had to do was wait. Temp Canon-Overwhelming Odds Now the time came to strike. Nihilus was given command over a large portion of the Savant-class Void Angels that The Original Archmage had made. They poured through the unstable rift at the Shattered Grounds and then made their way to the Kingdom. Upon arriving, the Void Angels were immediately thrust into battle against the forces of the Archmages, whereas Nihilus, following Facade, engaged the other two of their Lieutenants in battle. Meanwhile, the three Eternals had just appeared, ready to fight Nothing. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Nihilus quickly left his battle to give aid to his Master and to Nothing. He decided to set a trap for the Lieutenants that would surely follow him back to his master. He simply left a few traps that, when sprung, would entwine whoever was unlucky enough to be standing there in Void Magic. Unfortunately, the Lieutenants managed to outsmart him, springing from behind instead and entombing him in his own trap. After Nothing was eventually forced into a retreat, Nihilus was carried and unentwined from his trap in the Void. Appearance Nihilus is a mage created from pure Void energies. His body is made of grey fire and he wears short, dark purple robes-to match his stature-to conceal it. His head is a skull with curly horns sticking out of it and his wand is a purple rod with a floating orb of green fire at the end. Personality Nihilus is extremely intelligent and crafty, and often outsmarts his opponents although he certainly has the magical prowess and power to back it up. His one main downfall is his arrogance and complete unwavering belief that all of his plans will succeed-even if they don't in the end. Abilities Q: Curse of the Void. Passive. Nihilus’ presence causes the mana cost of enemy spells to increase by a certain percentage (rounded up) W: Mystic Barrier. Nihilus channels while increasing an ally’s magic resistance (this cannot go above 100%). This does not work on creeps and saps Mana per second. Magic Resistance drops to normal 2 seconds after channeling stops. E: Steadfast Spirit. Nihilus renders the target hero immune to all disables for a short time. D: Arcane Aura. Passive. Nihilus’ magic resistance increases temporarily every time he is hit by a spell. Dots only proc this ability once. R: Degeneration. Nihilus channels while draining the attributes of the target hero and adding them to his own. Attributes cannot go below 0. The target regains attributes after channeling stops at a rate of 2 per second. Category:Temp